User talk:Darknesslover5000
First one here, Aha. All up in the header. Aha, could I create a Taishoku Kokumin, please? And it's your go, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 05:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Aha ^^. And it's your go. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Your go, Aha. If they do meet again, Setsuna will probably be insane by then. Also, if you have the time, could you check the new additions to the Mototsu page and tell me if they're good, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, Kagirinai. And 'night, pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Aha, do you have any ideas on how to make Setsura less like a "third release" and more like a Ressurcion? Sei just ever so kindly informed me on it, and I'm rather pig-headed when it comes to things like this. PersonaSuperiorDeus 01:52, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, since Sei got asked me to delete it, I went ahead and discarded it. Doesn't really matter to me now, sorry about that Aha. I wish I could've kept it, but no matter. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I can't argue with the head admin, even if I wanted to kick up a stink about such a minor issue, I still wouldn't because I'm a peaceful person, and I don't want the Mototsu article getting deleted. I aim to solve problems without much fuss, so I'm gonna drop it without bringing it up again. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha, Sei helped me fix Setsura so it's completely different than a third release. Also, could you tell me what you think of this guy so far if you have the time, please? PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm actually going to do something with him that justifies his Hierro (or I'll just put it on his Reccurection or get rid of it altogether), and since Sei said that Vizards could have Segunda Etapa, I went ahead and put it on the guy, but if I find it too much, I'll probably get rid of it. Thank you for your thoughts so far, Aha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 10:47, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Aha, would you like to create a Mototsu or Togabito? Setsura's back and improved. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Also, could you tell me what you think of this character if you have the time please, Aha? PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for disturbing you, Aha. Is it really that long? I mean, compared to Seireitou Kawahiru, it's two paragraphs. We both like to put a lot of effort and detail into our characters. And yes, I envisioned "Getsuga Bomb" when creating Shitaiga. I tend to explain what my characters can do, so that if I RP, others won't accuse me of winging it and stuff. While I didn't create the initial Shikai ability, Illuminate Void did, I dislike training RPs and such, so it's convienent. The plant-type Zan has only been seen in filler, but I liked the concept so much I thought I'd expand oni t. And haha. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Aha, did you read Sei's blog? Well, now Yuuki's a woman instead of a transsexual and Sayaka's not a lesbian...And Gai can't cross-dress in the next chapter of my story. I'm not a happy chappy, that's for sure, though I'll deal with it. >.< Ah well. Also, do you have a chatango account, pal? I'm VectorFTW over there. PersonaSuperiorDeus 06:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) "Let's take out some swords and cut the shit out of each other". Hilarous, Aha^^! You deserve an award for summarising Bleach's fights in a nutshell. PersonaSuperiorDeus 12:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi there. Hello Ahatake...I was directed by Fenix to come to you as he said you skill with photoshop. So I was wondering it wasnt any trouble if you could color in a picture for me? If not thats fine too, since this is kinda out of the blue lol. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 16:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC)'' Well I already had someone try but I could always see what you come up with as well =) Its pretty much a humanid version of Harribel, with the same skin tone and hair color but the rest feel free to do as you want. In any case, thanks in advance. =D ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 23:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) '' Of course. Its no problem if you cant. Just figured it couldnt hurt to ask. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 23:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Thief King Bakura Im a fa n of yugioh myself but I have no idea where you can read the manga. I usually just find out facts from friends and just verify it by looking at Yu-gi-oh wiki . Thats pretty much how I get it. Sorry I couldn't be of more help. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 04:21, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you like these immensly strong and divine females called the Amatsuotome. Also the first completed one is Minako Kichida.: The Twilight of Your Despair 07:18, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha I was wondering if I could talk to you on the chat for a second?: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:49, July 15, 2011 (UTC) You like?: The Twilight of Your Despair 06:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Just please add Photokinesis, as the elemental generation is a special power which you can keep but the Photokinesis is possessed by all of them. And her can generate the light she doesn't need to borrow or bend light. like in a cave that is void of light she can create it from her hands. Thank you and she is looking good.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) chat?: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Huh I meant my chat. I am talking to Firegod right now.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) http://bffwgf.chatango.com.: [[User:Twilight Despair 5|The Twilight of Your Despair] 04:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC)] Yo Aha Hey Aha, how's it going? I saw you fanonised Nozomi, that's AWESOME, can't wait to see what you will do with her. By the way, can you give me your opinion on my latest character (you're not forced to), although I'm just mainly worried about the Shikai Ability.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:53, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm just gonna say that flames could be in the gas category, couldn't they? And as for cero or something, he isn't able to convert that....yet[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:10, July 20, 2011 (UTC) True.....DAMN! He's gonna RP against Jinta, now what??? Um, perhaps all spiritual attacks that of course are at a certain power level or below, can be converted into a state of matter? Such as absorb a cero and turn it into a solid shield or something, how's that?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:26, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'll leave it then.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It does, although I'm trying to be subtle about it, instead of declaring it out loud like usual, ok, one hint, it has something to do with the number 10 (in Kanji form) on his gauntlet, and others.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 08:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok talk to you later, show us the end result when you can. :D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work Mate :D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) That's really great for your first dragon, wanna go on chat?[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) It's Claire Vaxus Bernadus.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 07:43, July 24, 2011 (UTC) on safebooru, they shorten it into http://safebooru.org/index.php?page=post&s=list&tags=claire_bernardus just plain claire bernardus. The link's there though, so you should be fine.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No probs, anyways, go on chat. We can talk there =D[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice work mate, you wanna go on chat, that's the third time I've said that on your talk page, lol.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 09:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) This chat hates me, it won't work for me, sorry.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 10:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No probs, here's the link to Midori.[[User:Ash9876|'The Rising Phoenix']] (Face the almighty!) 11:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Aha, too bad chat's been disabled, anyway. Really like Arendono's Ressurecion, nice ability you put there.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I know :( Anyways, how do you like Shirogane's Fullbring so far? I couldn't be bothered doing the two seperate fullbring, so I left it.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 07:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is, but don't worry. His complete fullbring will have a few techniques, and I forgot to add the technique, I'll add it right now.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem. But I love that part, Aizen's expression is priceless.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 09:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You read my mind :D[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 12:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BLOCK THAT :P, don't worry, I'll do something. The blast does take a bit of her spiritual power right?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:56, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Midori doesn't tend to move around that much, oh and I just used a triple spell as well, so HA! :P[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 09:11, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol and now I request a break as I need to now work on Midori's zanpakutou, as I have to utilise atleast that against Akiko's hollow mask, so I'll be a while.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 09:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) The character itself is awesome, I'll read the stories and all later. Like her growth in personality :D By the way, can you tell me what you think of this concept. This is for a character I'm creating, well developing is a better term. Anyways, would this be in ANY way Plausible? Ok, so you know ALL about the Hogyoku's ability to grant someone's wishes have they enough power blah blah blah right? And you know of the Sokyoku probably? Ok, so would it be possible in ANY way for a fragment (basically a TINY piece of the Sokyoku) be split from the big flame bird (forgot it's name, cause it's called something else) and then be affected by the Hogyoku inside Rukia's body? And then once interacting with Aizen's HUGE spiritual power it forms into a type of being, which I name "Fragment" ok. This fragment would have secretly been "sleeping" in Soul Society, as Aizen, through unknown means, finds out about this being and takes it to Hueco Mundo, where it's STILL sleeping. Even as Aizen feeds it more reiatsu and exposure to the Hogyoku, it only turns into a child. Ok, and you know how the Hogyoku "awoke" because of a life-death situation and all, twice to be precise. As the being was thrown into the Forest of Menos, a Menos tried to kill it, causing it's inner power to awaken. Once it did, it turned into a teenager, with flame manipulation (from Sokyoku bird), illusion related abilities (from Aizen) and some of Rukia's Ice related abilities (due to the Hogyoku being inside her at that time) as well as this dude having his own zan. Ok, tell me what you think, I hope I explained it right.[http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ash9876 Student Ash] (Let's learn together!) 08:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I will don't worry. If they tell me to change him, then I'll change the idea completely don't worry, or perhaps do some modifications to it.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 11:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and can you tell me if I explained his history well enough, it's the Sokyoku Fragment dude.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:29, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, but is the idea plausible?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Well then, I guess I just have to take it as it is. Although there are way more wacky concepts out there, mine's nothing compared to them. Not being boastful or anything.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to dissappoint, but I've only been in Aussie for 2 years, I've grown up in NZ, but your right, everything can kill you.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 09:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Cause I'm careful, and I won't die so easily, don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 09:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Lulz, no probs.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 06:50, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't expeciting to break it, don't worry.[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:09, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You wanna go on chatango?[[User:Ash9876|'Student Ash']] (Let's learn together!) 08:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) can I join your arc? hi I made a new character and I wanted to know if I could join or would you mind taking part in one I make or could you make another for us to do? Inyuyasha42 02:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo I know you have a character whose Fullbring is through her hair; I found this. Use if you want to, forget it's existence if you don't. lol. --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 23:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Photoshop Hey there Dyan, I was just looking at your talk page and saw that Raze was asking about you photoshopping. So i was just asking if you could colour these two photo's for me. If you cant dont worry then but if you do you can tell me. Thanks... GunzOfWolfz 20:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Just In Case You DIdn't Get The Chatango Message It's your go on Children of Izanami: Initialization. Sorry about yesterday, but I couldn't get on due to my mother. --Achrones150 16:32, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Aha Just in case you need Ahatake trained up in order to combat this Moniter and Punisher duo, and the Red Sun group, I'm willing to offer my services with Seireitou to train Ahatake. Don't worry, I won't have him break your Zanpakutō this time. :p --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 14:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Aace Archibald Is your character, Aace Archibald, a member of Eleventh Division? I have seats open and I'm trying to fill them. He is listed as third seat of eleventh division on the pageEleventh Division. Is this okay? ~~ Prodigy1322 12:14, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Question Concerning Rukia. I couldn't help but notice that your actions have seemed to indicate that you're nervous when portraying Rukia. I was checking things with the Ketsurui arc and compared them to the way Rukia was portrayed in the Children of Izanami arc. Honestly, I couldn't help but feel a little let down and have the impression that you were starting to lose grip on her personality. I propose this: would you mind if I took control of the roleplaying of Rukia in this arc? It would save you a lot of trouble. Achrones150 16:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Achrones150 19:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Introductions and Inquiries Hello there! So sorry we've never got a chance with proper introductions and hellos...my name is Mangetsu20, and as you've probably noticed, I've been making a little niche here with you great guys on this Wiki, as well as the namely Sento, and Achrones150 :) Just wondering...would you be interested in RP'ing together? :DMangetsu20 01:35, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ????? Meh?! Why the terse and brief comment? What did I do? D: Whatever Kay...just thought to ask...:/Mangetsu20 01:57, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Aha! Hey Aha, it's me! Raging Blast, hope you remember me? Anyways, can you get on the Nartuo/Bleach chat? I don't have anyone else to talk to. I'm bored... What's a Plot? 20:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :) Quick link: http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ What's a Plot? 20:18, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Notice Since you had disappeared yesterday, I just wanted to let you know that it's your post now. --Achrones150 14:31, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, just enquiring where did you get the image from that you used for Ardish (cloaked)?...what story/show? thanks Glacier About Your Posting Gotcha. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 20:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Howdy Hello Darkness, my name is Blankslate. I've been on the wiki for a few months now and i've always looked at your articles but i've never bothered to actually introduce myself. So Hi :D You and I have similar tastes in characters. I too support IchiRuki, and Ulquiorra Cifer is also my favorite Arrancar. I don't have any favorite human characters because, well, all of them besides Ichigo really suck, and Ichigo's random power ups got on my nerves a little too much. Have you read my WOTA page? Or my Ultharon the Mighty page? In case you haven't already seen, WOTA is a prequel to Children of Izanami (approved by Achrones). What do you think of them honestly? Blankslate 21:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Akiko Ichimaru Hi Darknesslover5000^^ I was reading up on the character you're doing with Echo; Akiko, and I must say I like what I see^^ Do you happen to know what's the name of the character you used for the profile pic of her, it looks pretty and I was trying to see if you could tell me her name so I could try and search for a bigger version, or if you had a bigger version of the picture. ^^ MisaUchiha 02:45, December 25, 2011 (UTC) - Hello Darknesslover5000, can you tell me the actual name of the anime character you used for "Ardish?" I saw the picture on a different sight, and have been trying to find out the guys name for a while, and would greatly appreciate it if you would help me. -Sincerely, a loyal fan P.S. is there another website for your deviantart pics?